1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus supported by a leg portion, and more particularly, to a large-size ink jet recording apparatus and a method of assembling the ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ink jet recording apparatuses are widely used as recording terminals for printers, word processors, personal computers, and the like to obtain colorful prints and to reduce noise in recording. In many cases, a floor surface of a place where the ink jet recording apparatus is installed is not a completely level surface and has microscopic irregularities. When the ink jet recording apparatus is installed on such a floor surface with irregularities, variations occur among reaction forces received by leg portions of the ink jet recording apparatus from the floor surface. Therefore, torsion or distortion is generated with respect to a casing, thereby causing a state where leveling of a print surface (platen) cannot be ensured.
When an image formation is performed in such a state, there is a fear of leading to a reduction in image quality such as color drift. Thus, there are proposed various means for preventing the distortion of the casing due to the irregularities of the installation floor surface. For example, JP 06-70107 A discloses that three leg portions are provided, for substantially receiving a load of an image forming apparatus while abutting a floor surface, thereby preventing distortion of a casing.
JP 06-70107 A discloses that screw-shaped short leg portions are fixed to a bottom portion of the image forming apparatus having a casing shape, and lengths of the leg portions are adjusted so that base end portions of the leg portions are set to be level with one another. However, it is considerably difficult to adjust the lengths of the leg portions such that the base end portions of the leg portions are level with one another. In fact, no matter how the lengths are adjusted, torsion or distortion remains on the casing.